Take Pandora Back
by Akai57nAka
Summary: Kaitou Kid menitipkan pandora pada Conan. Namun, sebelum sempat mengambilnya kembali, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Chapter 7 updated! Long HIATUS, here I come
1. Prolog

****Hai Minna-san! perkenalkan, saya aka! saya baru di sini. Sudah sering lihat fanfic, dan baru sekarang berani publish fanfic sendiri. hehe. Karena itu mohon bantuannya. Onegaishimasu .

**Disclaimer : **Semua orang juga tahu, Detective conan and Magic Kaito are belong to Aoyama Gosho

**Summary : **Kaitou Kid menitipkan Pandora pada Conan. Namun, sebelum sempat mengambilnya kembali, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

**Note : **mungkin gaje, OOC, dan banyak typo. But, hope you like it!

~**Now, Let's the story begin**~

**Prolog**

Kaito Kid bangkit dengan susah payah. Bergerak sedikit saja, badannya terasa sakit semua. Tapi tak lama ia bertahan, ia ambruk kembali

"Ughh.." ia meringis. 'poker face'-nya hampir hancur. Tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankannya. Sekuat ia mempertahankan Pandora yang sudah didapatkannya. _Kenapa tubuhku masih tidak bisa bergerak_? Pikirnya.

"jangan coba-coba untuk kabur lagi Kid… kau sudah lihat apa yang terjadi pada anak itu" suara seseorang terdengar. Orang itu mengambil pistolnya.

"Diam kau!" kata Kid dengan marah, "Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku!" untuk sesaat ia menunjukkan emosinya, tapi sesaat kemudian, wajah'poker face'-nya sudah kembali.

"Apa kau bilang?" orang itu mengampiri Kid "bukankah ini namanya sudah tertangkap, heh, Kaito Kid?" ia menendang Kid. Kid terbanting ke dinding. Darah kembali mengalir di kepalanya. Kid tidak meringis, bahkan ia tersenyum sedikit.

"Huh, walaupun kau menangkapku, kau tetap tak akan bisa mengambil batu Pandora itu" kata Kid mengejek. Orang itu geram, ia mencengkram leher Kid dan mengangkatnya, "Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengambilnya, tapi kau yang akan mengambilnya untukku, untuk Snake-sama ini!"

"Tidak akan pernah", Kid berkata. Suaranya tenang, padahal hati dan pikirannya sedang kacau. Ia harus berusaha melarikan diri dari sini! Snake mencampakkan pistolnya dan mengambil stun gun dari kantongnya.

"Kau…" Kid panik. 'poker face'-nya hancur sudah. Tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak boleh dibuat pingsan lagi.

"Selamat tidur… phantom thief…" Snake tersenyum bengis.

BZZRT!

**Fin~**

****Gimana?gimana?gimana? Minna-san? terlalu hancurkah?

Review please .

Flame juga boleh

Masih harus banyak belajar...

Arigato ne~


	2. Chapter 1

Hai Minna-san! Akhirnya Aka berhasil publish chapter selanjutnya. Yay! *lompat-lompat*. tapi masih terlalu singkat nih... Tenang aja, nanti Aka panjangin deh! Hehe...

**Disclaimer : **Detective conan and Magic Kaito always belong to Aoyama Gosho

**Note :** Masih terlalu singkat, gaje, dan typo bertebaran. But, still hope you like it!

~**Now, Let's the story begin**~

**Chapter 1 : Find Pandora**

"Selamat tidur… Phantom Thief…" Snake tersenyum bengis.

BZZRT!

**_-2 hari sebelumnya-_**

"KYAA!" seorang perempuan kira-kira berumur 13 tahun berwajah barat tak sengaja menabrak Kaito di tengah trotoar. Mereka terjatuh.

"Oh, maafkan aku.. _my lady_…" Kaito membantu anak itu berdiri dengan senyum 'gentle' di wajahnya. Anak itu memerah mukanya.

"A-arigatou…" ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung berlari pergi.

Kaito memandang ke Beika Hall di kejauhan. Ya, 15 menit lagi Kaitou Kid akan muncul di sana untuk mengambil permata bernama Blue Moon Amethyst . Ia sudah mencari banyak informasi tentang berlian ini, dan menemukan bahwa ini adalah berlian yang dicarinya selama ini. Menurut informasi, batu ini sebenarnya adalah milik keluarga Muramoto. Keluarga ini terkenal bukan hanya karena kekayaannya, tapi juga karena rata-rata umur anggota keluarganya yang panjang. Batu ini telah banyak menyebabkan banyak pertumpahan darah di keluarga Muramoto, dari bunuh diri, bahkan sampai pembunuhan. Sehingga Abe Muramoto, sang kepala keluarga memutuskan untuk menjualnya. Dan yang membelinya… tentu saja Suzuki Jirokichi. Mereka semua tidak pernah tahu, bahwa batu itu sebenarnya adalah Pandora…

KID!KID! KID!KID! terdengar para fans Kid berteriak-teriak.

"Aku harus serius kali ini…" Kaitou Kid menarik napas panjang sebelum melompat dari gedung yang jaraknya beberapa ratus meter dari Beika Hall dan terbang dengan hang glider-nya.

Dengan mudah ia mengambil berlian itu. Sesaat ia diam seolah melayang di udara tanpa alat apapun. Kemudian mengangkat berlian itu ke udara sehingga disinari cahaya bulan. Dan dengan disaksikan oleh semua yang ada di situ, berlian yang tadinya berwarna biru itu mulai berubah menjadi merah. Kid tersenyum sedih di balik cahaya merah yang membutakan itu. _Aku berhasil menemukannya Ayah…_Ketika akhirnya cahaya itu hilang, Kid memperhatikan orang-orang di bawah sana. Semua masih terpana akan cahaya tadi, tapi seorang dari mereka,

"tantei-kun…" Kid agak kaget melihat tatapan Conan. Ia… tampak panik dan berkali-kali melirik ke arah atap gedung di sebelah Beika Hall seolah memberinya peringatan. Kid ikut melirik ke sana. _Snake…_ di situ terlihat seseorang yang sedang membidik Kid. Sesaat Kid bingung.

"Kaito Kid! Kau turun sekarang juga!" teriak Nakamori berapi-api di antara kerumunan. Kid menarik topinya lebih ke bawah sehingga wajahnya lebih tersembunyi. Ia tersenyum.

"Baik Nakamori-keibu. Aku turun sekarang…" dan dengan gerakan tersembunyi, ia memotong benang yang selama ini menahan tubuhnya di udara. Para fans-nya semakin histeris ketika akhirnya Kid mendarat di atas tempat berlian itu sebelumnya berada.

"Tangkap dia!" Nakamori berusaha keras menyeruak ke depan untuk menangkap Kid. Dengan tenang dan serius Kid berkata,

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian semua…"

Nakamori dan polisi-polisi lain langsung berhenti. Mereka heran apa yang menyebabkan Kid begitu serius kali ini.

"This time is my last heist…" orang-orang terkesiap.

**Fin~**

****Huff... akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang begitu singkat ini. Aka ingin tahu apa pendapat kalian...

Review please! Kasih tahu kesalahan Aka dimana? Flame juga boleh, karena Aka masih harus banyak belajar...

Jadi, sampai jumpa chapter depan! Ja ne~


	3. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2 out! hope you like it..

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Aoyama Gosho**

**~** **Let's the story begin**~

**Chapter 2 : Last Heist**

"This time is my last heist…" orang-orang terkesiap. Terlebih-lebih Nakamori-keibu dan Conan.

"Berlian ini, Pandora, adalah tujuanku selama ini. Karena tujuanku sudah tercapai, maka ini akan menjadi akhir dari pertunjukanku di depan kalian semua…" ia kemudian menyimpan berlian itu di salah satu sakunya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan. Kid yang sudah tahu ia yang menjadi sasarannya, tidak berusaha menghindar. Kalau ia menghindar, pasti orang lain yang kena. Peluru menembus perutnya, darah mulai mengalir, namun wajahnya tidak mengalami perubahan ekspresi. Para perempuan mulai menjerit. Orang-orang berlarian. Nakamori dan polisi lain berusaha mencari siapa yang menembak. Dalam kekacauan itu, Kid melompat ke depan Conan. Di situ, tak mungkin ia terihat oleh si penembak. Ia membungkuk,

"Tolong simpan batu ini, Tantei-kun… Pada saatnya nanti aku akan mengambilnya lagi…"

Conan menerima batu itu dan menatap Kid,

"Kau tahu tentang 'mereka'?"

"Itu tergantung…" katanya tenang, "kurasa, sebentar lagi aku akan berurusan dengan mereka"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau nanti yang mengambil batu ini kembali? Dan bukan 'mereka'?

Kid berpikir sejenak,

"Ah! Begini saja, kita pakai sandi" ia membisikkan sandi itu pada Conan. Conan tampak terkejut. Kemudian ia tersenyum,

"Baik. Aku akan menyimpannya di tempat yang paling aman"

Kid tersenyum puas dan berdiri. Darah masih mengalir dari lukanya.

"Lukamu!" Conan terkejut melihat darah sebanyak itu tidak menyebabkannya kesakitan.

"Oh… ini hanya luka kecil, Tantei-kun…" Kid berbalik, "Selamat tinggal!"

Kid menghilang dibalik asap.

"Semoga beruntung, Kaito Kid…"

**Fin~**

****Masih pendek ya? Hiks, hiks... sebenarnya sampai sekarang Aka udah buat sampai ch 5, tapi di-publish satu-satu dulu, pengen tahu apa reaksi para readers. Di chapter 4 nanti udah mulai panjang kok ceritanya..

buat **Ravenia Chloe-chan **: Makasih banget udah mau review! *peyuk-peyuk*. Makasih juga atas koreksinya. Aka memang salah ketik :P. Sabar menunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Hahaha...

Masih ditunggu Review lainnya... ;)


	4. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito itu punya Aoyama Gosho**

~**Now, Let's the sory begin**~

**Chapter 3 : Their Deaths**

Kid berlari menaiki tangga demi tangga menuju ke atap. Sementara itu ada yang sedang mengikutinya. Kid tahu itu. _Snake…_ Ia sudah diikuti sejak memasuki gedung ini. Untunglah bukan sejak ia berbicara pada Conan. Tapi ia tak peduli. Setidaknya ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada orang-orang yang sudah datang malam ini.

Angin malam menyambutnya. Ia melangkah menuju pinggir gedung. Di bawah terlihat kerumunan sudah tenang kembali. Mereka kelihatannya masih menunggu kemunculan Kid.

"Itu dia!" seorang pria berteriak sambil menunjuk Kid di atas. Mata semua orang langsung tertuju padanya. Mereka mulai memanggil-manggil namanya lagi. Sedang Nakamori hanya bisa menatap khawatir.

"Yah… Minna, ini adalah perpisahan kita. Terima kasih telah mendukungku selama ini…" Kid tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba lengannya ditembak oleh Snake. Orang itu tidak mungkin dilihat oleh orang-orang di bawah.

"Cukup basa-basinya Kaitou Kid. Serahkan 'Pandora' padaku dan kau tidak akan kutembak"

Kid tidak bergeming. Ia hanya melirik ke belakang tempat orang itu berdiri, lalu menatap orang-orang di bawah lagi yang menahan napas melihat Kid telah ditembak kembali.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik…" katanya dengan nada agak sedih.

Setelah berkata begitu ia melompat ke bawah dan pergi dengan hang glider-nya.

Kid terbang menuju pinggir kota. Ia berlum ingin pulang. Hanya ingin menyendiri dulu. Lukanya terasa mendenyut sedikit. Tapi ia tak memikirkannya. Sementara di bawah sana Snake sedang membidikkan senapannya pada Kid.

DOR!DOR!DOR!

Kid tak menyangka bahwa Snake mengikutinya. Peluru itu tak ada yang mengenainya. Tapi, kelihatannya itu sengaja. Ya, peluru itu bukan untuk menembaknya tapi hang glider-nya. Hasilnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia terjatuh keras di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Darah mengalir di kepalanya dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah kepergian Kid, Conan segera menuju rumahnya. Maksudnya rumah 'Shinichi Kudo'. Untunglah Subaru Okiya saat ini sudah pergi ke Amerika untuk bergabung bersama FBI sehingga rumah Kudo kosong kembali. Setelah meyakinkan diri tak ada yang mengikuti, ia masuk dan langsung menuju ke perpustakaan. Di suatu tempat di perpustakaan itulah ia menyembunyikan 'Pandora'.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun saat ini. Lebih baik lihat keadaan dulu" ,pikirnya.

Conan sedang berjalan pulang ketika Hp-nya berbunyi.

**Hattori**

"Moshi-moshi?"

"ah! Kudo! Tebak aku dimana sekarang? Tokyo!"

" eh? Kenapa kau bisa ada di Tokyo?" Conan terlihat terkejut dan dalam hati merencanakan sesuatu.

"Oh… hanya kegiatan sekolah. Besok aku ke tempatmu ya? Aku mau bolos sendiri"

"Bagaimana dengan Toyama?"

"Dia tidak ikut ke Tokyo, sakit… untunglah…hahahaha" dengan santainya Heiji mengatakan itu. "ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi datang ke pertunjukan Kid yang katanya terakhir itu kan?"

"ee, ya begitulah. Aku ada di sana. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran siapa yang menembaknya waktu itu. Kau tau kira-kira itu siapa?"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tahu. Tapi kita bicarakan besok saja. Kita ketemu di rumahku. Ja ne-!"

"he- hei, Kud-" Conan langsung memutuskan sambungan. kemudian berlari pulang ke rumah Ran.

"Conan-kun! Kau pergi kemana saja sih? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?" Ran marah-marah saat akhirnya Conan sampai.

"eee, ano.., tadi aku ke rumah Agasa-hakase sebentar" Conan gugup memberi alasan.

Ran cuma bisa menarik napas panjang.

"Dasar… Sebenarnya besok aku ada acara kemah di luar kota selama seminggu dan Ayah juga pergi ke Kobe untuk menghadiri undangan. Bagaimana denganmu Conan?"

"eh? Benarkah? Ngg, kalau begitu akan menginap di rumah Profesor saja…Kebetulan minggu depan aku juga akan kemah" kata Conan dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang cepatlah tidur. Ini sudah malam sekali."

"Hai, oyasumi Ran-neechan…" Conan segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya .

"Oyasumi"

_10.00 am_

Conan mengunci rumah Detektif Mouri dan berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri. Di sana Heiji sudah menunggunya dengan muka tidak sabaran.

"Hei, benarkah kau tahu siapa yang menembak Kid kemarin?" kata Heiji langsung to the point . Conan tak menjawab. Ia membuka kunci pintu rumahnya dan masuk. Heiji mengikuti. Conan berbalik menghadap Heiji.

"Yang menembaknya salah satu dari 'mereka'…". Heiji tercengang.

"Hei! Jangan-jangan Kid itu juga mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka ya?"

"Mungkin saja. Kemarin aku sempat bicara dengannya setelah ia tertembak. Dan ia memintaku melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Heiji penasaran.

"Aku belum bisa bilang sekarang. Tapi, yang bisa kukatakan, kurasa dalam beberapa hari ia akan menemuiku lagi." jawab Conan.

Heiji jadi gusar, "Apa sih maksudmu? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku?"

"aku nggak punya maksud apa-apa kok" Conan kaget juga melihat Heiji menjadi agak gusar, "aku memang berjanji padanya untuk tidak bilang pada siapapun. Aku kira nanti kau akan tahu sendiri setelah bertemu dengannya"

"Mengapa kau yakin bahwa sebentar lagi kita bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Conan menunduk berpikir, "Hanya firasat. Entah mengapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang semua ini". Ia kembali menatap Heiji, "yang lebih penting, bisakah kau tinggal di sini untuk sementara?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baguslah. Aku juga akan tinggal di sini"

Samar-samar Kaito Kid membuka matanya. Ia masih bisa merasakan bahwa monocle dan topinya masih dipakai. _Jadi dia tidak membuka penyamaranku…_Dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang remang-remang. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan munculah Snake.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Kaito Kid…" ia menghampiri Kid dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"Dimana Pandora itu?" ia mencengkram kerah baju Kid. Kid hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ooh, kau tak mau bicara ya? Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik" Snake menyeret Kid ke ruangan lain.

Di ruangan itu disekap seorang pria. Ia diikat di sebuah kursi. Kid terlihat terkejut karena mengenali pria itu. Ya, itu adalah pria yang menunjuk Kid yang muncul saat perpisahan terakhirnya kemarin. Pria itu juga kaget melihat Kid.

"Ka-kaito Kid! Cepat lari dari sini. Pria itu akan membunuhmu!"

DOOR! DOOR!

Snake menembak pria itu tepat di kepala dan jantungnya. Kid terkesiap. Ia memalingkan muka, tidak sanggup melihat pria itu mati di depan matanya. Snake menyeringai. Ia berbisik di telinga Kid.

"Kau lihat, pria itu mati karena ingin melindungimu. Ia mati gara-gara kau!"

Kid tidak sanggup mendengarnya. Ia menutup mata. Sementara Snake sudah menyeretnya ke ruangan yang lain. Kejadian yang sama terulang beberapa kali. Mereka semua mati. Dan mereka semua dikenali oleh Kid. Mereka adalah penggemar Kaito Kid yang selalu datang saat 'heist'-nya. Dan setiap mereka mati, Snake selalu membisikkan kata-kata yang sama

"Mereka semua mati gara-gara kau.. Ini semua salahmu.." sehingga Kid mulai percaya dengan kata-kata itu.

Setelah semua itu, Kid dibawa ke sebuah ruangan kosong. Ia tidak mampu bergerak. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sengatan jarum suntik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Snake mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi cairan.

"Pernah dengar _Succinylcholine_?" ia mendekatkan botol itu ke wajah Kid. Kid berusaha untuk memfokuskan pandanganyang mulai kabur sebelum membuka mulut dan berbisik,

"_Succinylcholine_. Nama panjang : _Suxamethonium chloride_. Menyebabkan kelumpuhan jangka waktu pendek karena relaksasi otot"

"benar sekali. Dan aku juga menambahkan obat tidur. Jadi, untuk sementara kau tidak akan bisa bergerak Kid. Dan mungkin kau akan berpikir ulang untuk memberitahuku dimana Pandora itu"

Kemudian Snake keluar dari ruangan itu. Kid berusaha untuk melawan pengaruh obat itu. Tapi tak lama ia tidak kuat dan semuanya terasa gelap.

**~to be continued~**

Akhirnya selesai juga! Chapter ini adalah hasil penggabungan chapter 3 dan chapter 4. Aka memutuskan untuk menggabungkannya jadi satu karena chapter 3-nya terlalu pendek. Jadi, gimana Minna-san? Belum cukup panjang ya? Aka udah mati-matian nih buatnya… *lebay*.

Oh ya, di sini dengan seenaknya Aka buat Subaru Okiya masuk FBI! *digeplak sama Subaru TT_TT*. Gimana menurut kalian, itu mungkin nggak?

Omong-omong, ada yang bisa tebak dimana Conan menyembunyikan Pandora? Sebenarnya Aka sudah memikirkan dimana itu, tapi mana tau para readers punya ide yang lebih baik, bisa aja Aka ganti. Hehe…

Abis itu apa sih sandi yang dibuat Kid dan Conan? Ada yang tahu? Ayooo, ditebak, ditebak, ditebak!

Dan, makasih banyaaak untuk yang sudah mereview, atau memasukkan fanfic ini ke favorite stories, atau alert stories! Aka jadi makin semangat buat fanfic nih. Hehe…

Untuk:

**Yumikanamika : **Oke! Aka usahain update cepat. Tapi… (Lihat paling bawah)

**Yamazaki Yako : **Fanfic ini belum habis kok! Aka kira kalau buat –fin- itu udah biasa, soalnya selama ini Aka sering baca fanfic, di akhir chapter-nya pake fin. Tapi, mulai sekarang Aka pakai TBC aja. Makasih atas sarannya Yako-san!

**Chairin 610 Yukari : **Makasih atas review-nya Yukari-san! Ini udah Aka L-A-N-J-U-T-K-A-N! Chapter ini masih pendek nggak?

**Lady of Gray : **Makasih udah review! Aka udah buat chapter ini lebih panjang nih.

Huwaa! Dan satu hal lagi, setelah chapter ini, Aka mau absen dulu seminggu! Karena udah masuk sekolah dan mau meditasi dulu buat cari ide –readers: Meditasi apaan?-. Tapi, Insya Allah minggu depan chapter 5-nya udah keluar karena minggu depan udah puasa dan sekolah Aka libur sebulan! Ye ye ye ye ye! *Jingkrak-jingkrak nggak jelas*. Jadi sabar menunggu ya Minna-san ;) –readers: Siapa yang mau nunggu kamu!- *nangis di pojokan*

O ya, ada yang bisa ajarin Aka untuk mengedit isi fanfic yang udah di-publish? Arigatou ne~

**Review please!**

**Flame juga boleh!**


	5. Chapter 4

****This is chapter 5! Please enjoy!

~**Now, Let's the story begin**~

**Chapter 5 : My Fault…**

"Lepaskan aku!" seorang gadis meronta-ronta ketika dibawa Snake ke ruangan tempat Kid berada.

"Diamlah! Aku tak memberimu izin berbicara!", ia membuka pintu ruangan itu sambil tetap memegangi gadis itu agar tidak kabur. Terdengar gadis itu terkesiap melihat Kid terbaring pingsan dengan pakaian berlumuran darah.

"Kaito Kid!"

"Betapa menyedihkannya keadaan dia,kan?" ia mendorong gadis itu ke dalam sampai terjatuh, "Bukankah kau senang bisa bertemu dengan idolamu sekarang? Hahahaha!" Snake membanting pintu dan mengunci mereka berdua di dalam.

Gadis itu segera menghampiri Kid. Ya, ia adalah gadis barat yang ditolong Kaito saat terjatuh ketika menuju Beika Hall.

"Kid! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kumohon, bangunlah!" ia mulai menangis.

Perlahan-lahan Kid membuka matanya.

"O-ojousan, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Kid berkata dengan suara lemah.

"Laki-laki itu menculikku…" gadis itu senang Kid tidak apa-apa. Tapi ia menyadari Kalau kepala Kid masih mengalirkan darah. Ia bermaksud membuka topi Kid untuk memeriksanya, tapi Kid mencegahnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu"

"Tapi kau terluka!" gadis itu bersikeras.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ojousan…" Kid berusaha bangkit untuk duduk.

"kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Kid?"kata gadis itu sedih melihat keadaan Kid.

"Ceritanya panjang. Yang penting aku harus mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Kita ada di lantai berapa?"

Gadis itu bangkit menuju jendela. Di bawah sana ada rerimbunan pohon.

"Lantai dua" jawabnya. Kid tersenyum sedikit.

"Bagus. Boleh kupinjam jaketmu?"

Gadis itu menyerahkan jaketnya dan segera dirobek-robek oleh Kid menjadi semacam tali yang cukup panjang. Kid sudah cukup kuat untuk berdiri. Kemudian ia membuka jendela ruangan itu dan mengintip ke bawah. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Ojousan, bisakah kau turun menggunakan tali ini? Aku akan memegang talinya dari atas"

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana denganmu Kid? Aku tidak mau pergi tanpamu!" gadis itu menolak. Kid menarik napas panjang.

"Kau harus melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin melihat ada yang mati lagi. Jika kau berhasil keluar, kau bisa memanggil bantuan. Aku mohon…"

Gadis itu terdiam menatap Kid. Tersirat rasa sedih dan terluka di matanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau janji agar segera menyusulku keluar dari sini ya?" Gadis itu mengulurkan kelingkingnya. Kid membalasnya.

"Aku janji"

Gadis itu mulai menuruni tali. Kid berusaha keras menahan tali itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kakinya melemas seperti jelly._ Jangan-jangan obatnya masih bekerja_, pikirnya.

"Ukh.." Kid terjatuh tapi tetap memegang tali itu.

"Kaito Kid! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gadis itu khawatir. Ia belum setengah jalan ke bawah ketika menyadari wajah Kid hilang dari balik jendela. Kid berusaha untuk bangkit dan berpegangan pada pinggir jendela.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Teruslah ke bawah…" Kid mengawasi keadaan di bawah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari bayang-bayang pepohonan. Itu Snake. Gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Snake membidik kepala gadis itu.

"Awas di belakangmu!" Kid berteriak panik. Namun, terlambat.

DOR!

Dengan ngeri dia melihat gadis itu melepaskan pegangannya dan meluncur jatuh. Darah berhamburan. Gadis itu tersenyum sedih memandang Kid untuk terakhir kali dan membisikkan sesuatu.

" Keep alive, Kaito Kid…"

Snake tersenyum bengis ke arah Kid yang masih shock dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pepohonan. Kid terduduk membelakangi jendela. Untuk sesaat ia merasa semuanya gelap.

"Semua ini salahku…" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ia marah pada Snake dan dirinya sendiri.

_Aku harus segera keluar dari sini. Demi semua orang yang sudah mati di sini, aku harus segera keluar!_ Ia berusaha mengambil dua buah kartu dari salah satu saku jasnya. Kemudian bersiul memanggil dua merpatinya, mengambil resiko ketahuan Snake. Dengan darahnya sendiri ia menuliskan kata-kata

'TOLONG

KID'

pada dua kartu langkah-langkah kaki di kejauhan. Terburu-buru Ia menyuruh merpati-merpatinya membawa kartu itu kepada Conan yang pertama, dan yang kedua pada Nakamori-keibu.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu. Kaito Kid bangkit dengan susah payah. Bergerak sedikit saja, badannya terasa sakit semua. Tapi tak lama ia bertahan, ia ambruk kembali

"Ughh.." ia meringis. 'poker face'-nya hampir hancur. Tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankannya. Sekuat ia mempertahankan Pandora yang sudah didapatkannya. _Kenapa tubuhku masih tidak bisa bergerak_? Pikirnya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur lagi Kid… kau sudah lihat apa yang terjadi pada anak itu" suara seseorang terdengar. Orang itu mengambil pistolnya.

"Diam kau!" kata Kid dengan marah, "Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku!" untuk sesaat ia menunjukkan emosinya, tapi sesaat kemudian, wajah'poker face'-nya sudah kembali.

"Apa kau bilang?" orang itu mengampiri Kid "bukankah ini namanya sudah tertangkap, heh, Kaito Kid?" ia menendang Kid. Kid terbanting ke dinding. Darah kembali mengalir di kepalanya. Kid tidak meringis, bahkan ia tersenyum sedikit.

"Huh, walaupun kau menangkapku, kau tetap tak akan bisa mengambil batu Pandora itu" kata Kid mengejek. Orang itu geram, ia mencengkram leher Kid dan mengangkatnya, "Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengambilnya, tapi kau yang akan mengambilnya untukku, untuk Snake-sama ini!"

"Tidak akan pernah", Kid berkata. Suaranya tenang, padahal hati dan pikirannya sedang kacau. Ia harus berusaha melarikan diri dari sini! Snake mencampakkan pistolnya dan mengambil stun gun dari kantongnya.

"Kau…" Kid panik. 'poker face'-nya hancur sudah. Tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak boleh dibuat pingsan lagi.

"Selamat tidur… phantom thief…" Snake tersenyum bengis.

BZZRT!

_05.00 pm_

Conan sedang berkutat dengan komputernya, berusaha mencari lebih banyak informasi tentang berlian yang dititipkan Kid padanya. _Mengapa berlian itu bisa bersinar merah? Mengapa berlian itu menjadi tujuan Kaito Kid? Apa sebenarnya hubungan Kaito Kid dengan 'mereka'?_ Berbagai pertanyaan simpang siur di dalam pikiran Conan. Dengan frustasi ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sedang Heiji hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bosan. Sudah sejak kemarin sore Conan sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Sudahlah… Kudo…" katanya.

Tuk!tuk!tuk!

Terdengar ketukan pelan di salah satu jendela ruangan di lantai dua itu. Conan dan Heiji saling pandang sebelum bergegas mengampiri jendela itu.

"Apa itu?", tanya Heiji. Ia membuka jendelanya.

Tiba-tiba masuklah seekor merpati putih. Merpati itu melayang-layang sebentar di dalam ruangan itu, kemudian mendarat di sebuah meja.

"Mengapa bisa ada merpati di sekitar sini?" tanya Conan. Kemudian diperhatikannya bahwa di sekitar bulunya terdapat bercak-bercak merah _I-ini kan darah…?_.

"Hei, ada kartu terikat di kakinya" kata Heiji sambil mengambil kartu itu.

"Apa tulisannya?"

"TOLONG. KID. Hanya itu. Ditulis dengan darah kelihatannya" Heiji menatap Conan yang terdiam. Hening sesaat.

Merpati itu mematuk-matuk pelan tangan Conan, kemudian terbang ke dekat jendela seolah minta agar mereka mengikutinya.

"Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu pada Kid" kata Heiji.

"Ayo cepat, kita pergi!"Conan bergegas turun ke lantai bawah. Kekhawatiran tampak jelas dalam nada bicaranya. Berlari-lari mereka berdua mengikuti merpati itu.

**~to be continued~**

Akhirnya bisa publish juga! Internet begitu lambat sehingga login pun tidak bisa... T_T. Tetap sabar ya Minna-san. Omong-omong, 40 hari ke depan, Aka libur! Yeeeee! *teriak-teriak gaje*. Mudah-mudahan, bisa update lebih cepat... Hehe..

O ya, makasih atas reviewnya! m(_ _)m :

**Yamazaki Yako : **Hehe, moga-moga Aka bisa buat fanfic ini lebih seru lagi ya. Makasih udah review ^^

**Ravenia Chloe : **Wah, akhirnya Chloe-san muncul lagi nih! Tebakannya Chloe-san, yang ruang rahasia bagus juga nih. Bolehkan Aka simpan dulu? ^^. Makasih udah review!

Masih ditunggu saran dan kritikannya. Juga tebakan apa sandi rahasia yang dibuat Kid, dan dimana Conan menyembunyikan Pandora. Monggo... monggo... *plak*

Terakhir nih, Aka ingin mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya teman-teman.

-Akai Aka-


	6. Chapter 5

This is chapter 5. Enjoy!

**~**Now, Let's the story begin**~**

**Chapter 5 : I Trust You, Tantei-kun…**

_09.00 pm_

Nakamori sedang mengendarai mobilnya mengikuti seekor merpati putih. Ya, sore ini seekor merpati masuk ke rumahnya. Merpati itu membawa sebuah kartu yang bertuliskan ' '. Nakamori pasti sudah menganggapnya perbuatan iseng kalau kata-kata itu tidak ditulis dengan darah. Dan inilah hasilnya sekarang, sendirian mengikuti seekor merpati entah menuju kemana pada jam seharusnya ia bisa makan malam bersama anaknya, Aoko. Namun, tak dipungkiri ia sangat khawatir terhadap Kid. Apalagi sejak kejadian tertembaknya Kaitou Kid. Orang-orangnya sejak kemarin berusaha mencari tahu siapa penembak itu, tapi belum ada hasilnya.

"Kau sebaiknya baik-baik saja, pencuri sialan!" gumam Nakamori dengan geram.

Merpati itu membawanya memasuki daerah pertokoan yang sudah sepi. Tiba-tiba ia menukik dan masuk ke jendela sebuah gedung kosong. Nakamori segera menghentikan mobilnya dan lari menuju gedung itu. Tapi, dari kejauhan ia melihat ada sesuatu bergerak juga menuju ke gedung yang sama. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menghampiri orang itu.

Ternyata bukan hanya satu orang, tapi dua. Mereka kelihatannya juga menyadari kehadiran Nakamori.

"Nakamori-keibu!" Conan terlihat terkejut. Nakamori juga langsung mengenali Conan.

"Conan-kun? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan kau," ia menoleh pada Heiji, "kalau tidak salah kau anak Kepala Kepolisian Osaka itu."

"Ngg, sebenarnya…" dan Heiji pun menceritakan tentang pesan yang diterimanya secara singkat. Ia merasa pasti Nakamori-keibu juga ada di situ karena alasan yang sama.

/

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak Kid menyuruh merpatinya membawa pesan itu. Dan kini, dirinya, diikat di sudut ruangan, hanya bisa menatap kosong pada seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Ya, Snake telah membunuhnya. Kid menutup matanya, menyesali apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya.

__Flashback__

_07.00 pm_

Kid sadar dalam keadaan terikat ketika Snake masuk sambil menyeret seorang anak kecil. Anak itu menangis dan terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Lepaskan dia! Dia hanya anak kecil!"

"Apa aku memberimu izin bicara? Sekarang, diam dan perhatikan! Jika ini bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran…" Snake mengeluarkan sebuh pisau.

Mata anak itu membelalak ketakutan, ia mulai menangis lagi.

"Kumohon…tolong aku…" ,katanya sambil menatap Kid lemah. Kid tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dalam kesakitan, anak itu terjatuh tersungkur ketika pisau menembus jantungnya.

_Mengapa…?_

_Mengapa kau tidak menolongku…?_

_Aku tidak akan mati jika kau menolongku…_

Ia menatap Kid dengan pandangan seolah berkata demikian.

Dan kemudian, hening. Anak itu mati. Matanya tetap menatap Kid. Itulah bagian terburuk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering Hp. Snake mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Bos?" ,ia melirik Kid kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oh, tentang masalah itu…"

__End of Flashback__

"Semua salahku. Snake benar, semua memang salahku…"bisiknya. Ia membuka mata ketika merasakan sesuatu pada kedua bahunya. Ternyata itu adalah kedua merpatinya.

"Kalian berhasil?" Kid hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

/

"Benarkah itu?! Benarkah kalian juga ada di sini karena kartu itu?" Tanya Nakamori.

Conan dan Heiji mengangguk.

"Ayo kita cari dia!"

Baru saja mereka bertiga menyelinap masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan langsung menemukan dua tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"I-ini…" Nakamori berlutut di dekat kedua mayat itu. Sementara Conan dan Heiji sudah menuju ruangan lain di lantai dasar gedung itu, dan menemukan hal yang sama. Setidaknya ada dua mayat di setiap ruangan. Padahal di lantai itu saja ada sekitar 6 ruangan. Mereka kembali ke ruangan tempat Nakamori berada dengan wajah yang semakin khawatir.

"Kid tidak ada di sini…" kata Heiji. Ia juga menceritakan tentang mayat-mayat itu. Nakamori terlihat _shock_.

"Benar-benar mengerikan! Mengapa bisa terjadi pembunuhan massal di tempat seperti ini?" Nakamori bangkit, "Kita cari dia di lantai dua!"

Conan dan Heiji mengangguk lalu mengikuti Nakamori.

DORR!

Terdengar tembakan dari lantai dua dan seseorang berteriak.

"CEPAT JAWAB AKU KID!"

Nakamori menyiapkan pistolnya. Segera mereka bertiga tahu di ruangan mana Kid berada dan berlari ke sana. Conan menggertakkan giginya.

"Tetaplah selamat, Kid!" katanya dalam hati.

/

Snake masuk dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Kau tahu Kid, Bos-ku mulai tidak sabar mendapatkan Pandora itu. Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang, aku boleh membunuhmu. Jadi," Snake mengarahkan pistolnya pada Kid yang ada di seberang ruangan, "dimana Pandora itu?"

Kid tidak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap Snake dengan tajam. Snake betul-betul marah sekarang. Ia maju sambil tetap mengarahkan pistolnya dan menembak.

DORR!

"CEPAT JAWAB AKU KID!"

Snake mencengkram Kid dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Menempelkan moncong pistol ke pelipis Kid.

Diam, diam, diam. Hanya itu yang dilakukannya. Jika ia memang harus mati sekarang, ia tidak akan menyesalinya. Ya, ia pantas mati karena sudah menyebabkan banyak orang tidak bersalah mati karena dirinya. Setidaknya ia sudah menitipkan Pandora itu. Ia percaya, Conan pasti sudah menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Aku percaya padamu, Tantei-kun…" ia menutup mata. Siap untuk mati.

DORR!

**~to be continued~**

*kabur* BUNUH AUTHOR karena telah mebuat Kid matiii! (?).

Hwaaa! Maaf kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan ya. Gomenasai. Pendek banget ya? Soalnya Aka memang mau motong akhirnya di situ. Tapi tenang, Aka sudah siapkan chapter selanjutnya sebelum publish chapter ini. Dan chapter 6 akan Aka publish dua hari lagi.

Makin parah nih. Kirain selama libur ini setidaknya bisa tiap minggu publish tapi kenyataannya, kayak gini nih. Malah makin sibuk. Tiap pagi ada les komputer, siangnya ngerjain pr, sorenya les lagi, malamnya tarawih, KAPAN MAU BUAT FANFIC?! Belum lagi ada proyek mau buat game Naruto. Haduuhh… *kok jadi curhat ya?*

**Yamazaki Yako : **Hontou ni gomenasai Yako-san. Aka memang kejam nih. Udah buat Kid luka parah, eh akhirnya mati juga (?). Tapi masih bau baca kan? Ya kan?

**Chinatsu Kajitani : ** Wah, makasih udah baca dan review! Hehe, maaf mengecewakan karena chapter yang ini pendek. Tapi, chapter depan udah lumayan panjang lagi kok. Review lagi ya! *ngarap*

**Cosmojewel : **Hai! Makasih udah mau baca dan review! Kalo soal TBC sama Fin itu kemarin udah dikasih tahu sama Yamazaki mulai sekarang Aka pakai TBC. Makasih atas koreksinya. Ini action nggak ya? *Nah lo, authornya sendiri bingung*. Iya nih, dibilang action, sebenarnya Aka juga belum pernah buat action. Tapi, lihat aja nanti kelanjutannya. Keep review yak!

**Ravenia Chloe : ** Yay! Chloe-san muncul lagi nih! Wah, senangnya ada yang suka sama fanfic ini. Makasih atas sarannya. Aka usahain buat yang lebih bagus dan lebih menegangkan. Mind to review again?

**Kumiko Hi-chan : **Wow! Ada Hi-chan! Gomenasai Hi-chan… Aka telah membuat Kid mati! (?) Silahkan membunuh Snake. Douzo… *Snake langsung kabur*. Dan makasih atas sarannya. Aka coba untuk nambahin waktunya. Review lagi ya?

O ya, omong-omong udah ada yang nonton Naruto movie 6, Conan Movie 16, atau Magic Kaito episode 7 dan 8? Aka baru nonton trailernya aja. Kalau udah ada, kasih tau dong nonton dimana? Aka penasaraaan kali nih .

Kritik dan saran tetap ditunggu~


	7. Chapter 6

This is chapter 6! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan & Magic Kaito are belong to Aoyama Gosho**

**~**Now, Let the story begin**~**

**Chapter 6 : Almost Broke**

DORR!

Nakamori melepaskan satu tembakan peringatan.

"Lepaskan pistolmu!" ia menyerbu masuk ke ruangan itu. Sementara Heiji dan Conan yang sedang berusaha menelpon polisi untuk meminta bantuan tetap di luar ruangan. Snake yang tidak menyangka Nakamori masuk, langsung bergerak ke sudut ruangan sambil menyekap Kid. Kid tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa yang masuk itu karena ia berdiri dalam bayang-bayang.

Nakamori menembak lagi.

"Cepat jatuhkan pistolmu!"

Snake merasakan sengatan di bahunya. Diam sesaat. Perlahan-lahan Snake menjauhkan pistolnya dari pelipis Kid dan berbisik di telinganya,

"Kau beruntung kali ini, Kaito Kid…"

Ia mencampakkan pistolnya dan melepaskan Kid yang langsung terjatuh. Dan sebelum siapapun sempat mencegahnya, Snake melompat keluar jendela. Nakamori sempat melepaskan tembakan lagi. Tapi meleset.

"Sialan!" Nakamori segera lari menuju jendela. Di luar, terlihat Snake sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dan langsung melesat pergi. Tiba-tiba terlihat 3 buah mobil polisi muncul dan mengejar mobil Snake. Bantuan sudah datang. Nakamori dapat bernapas lega untuk sementara. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Kid dan langsung berbalik. Mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilihatnya. Kid masih di sana. Terbaring di sudut ruangan. Ia dapat melihat tuksedo putih Kid yang kini penuh dengan darah. Tak jauh darinya, tergeletak seorang anak kecil dengan pisau tertusuk di jantungnya. Conan dan Heiji masuk dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ya Tuhan…" Conan terlihat sangat _shock _melihat Kid. Sedang Nakamori dan Heiji sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mereka bertiga segera menghampiri Kid. Kid yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar tidak dapat mengenali mereka bertiga. Bahkan ia tidak dapat mengenali Conan. Ia mengira mereka adalah musuh. Merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa, secara refleks mengambil pistol Snake. Ia merapat ke dinding dan dengan tangan gemetar mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah mereka.

"J- jangan mendekat!" suaranya tercekat. Conan, Heiji, dan Nakamori berhenti.

"Kid, tenanglah. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau aman sekarang", Nakamori berusaha menenangkan Kid. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengejar Kid. Tapi sekarang, ketika melihat Kid seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk menangkap Kid. Ia hanya ingin menolongnya. Kid seperti ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu.

Kid menurunkan sedikit pistolnya dan tak sengaja menatap wajah anak kecil yang sudah mati itu. Tiba-tiba Kid menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras,

"Tidak, kau bohong! Kau pembohong! 'Dia' juga berkata begitu…"

Nakamori maju beberapa langkah lagi, "Kami tidak seperti 'dia-"

" Percayalah, kami tidak akan menyakitimu…"tambah Conan. Ia sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Kid. Hal seburuk apakah yang dapat membuat Kaito Kid yang dikenal selalu dapat menyembunyikan emosinya dengan sempurna menjadi seperti ini?

Kid masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjernihkan pandangannya dan mencerna kata-kata mereka. Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti. Seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Na-nakamori…keibu?Tantei-kun?" Nakamori menarik napas lega dan mengangguk. Akhirnya Kid berhasil mengenali mereka. Kid langsung menjatuhkan pistolnya dan merosot ke menahan tubuh Kid.

Heiji memeriksa luka-luka Kid. Setidaknya ada empat peluru bersarang di tubuhnya. Belum lagi luka-luka yang lain.

" Dia terluka. Kita harus memanggil polisi dan membawanya ke rumah sa-"

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan polisi! Aku tidak mau! Tolong! Jangan ada polisi!" Kid memegang kepalanya dan mulai meronta.

"Baik, baik. Tidak ada polisi. Aku janji. Sekarang tenanglah" Nakamori buru-buru menenangkan pencuri yang hampir histeris itu. Ia menoleh pada Conan dan Heiji.

"Aku akan membawanya pakai mobilku. Hattori, kau tolong beritahu petugas lain agar jangan masuk sampai aku pergi. Oh ya, dan tolong sekalian hubungi Megure"

Heiji mengangguk dan langsung bergegas keluar. Nakamori mengangkat Kid. Terkejut ketika tahu betapa ringannya Kid. Terlalu ringan untuk orang sepertinya.

* * *

Sampai di luar, sudah hampir tidak ada orang. Hanya ada Heiji yang berdiri di dekat mobil Nakamori. Ia membuka kursi penumpang depan ketika melihat Nakamori dan Conan datang. Dengan hati-hati Nakamori membiarkan Kid berdiri. Kid tidak mengalami kesulitan masuk ke dalam mobil sendiri. Nakamori bergegas masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Begitu juga Conan dan Heiji yang langsung naik ke kursi belakang. Nakamori menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa? Kami juga harus ikut!" seru Heiji. Nakamori menyerah, dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Terserah kalianlah!". Yang penting ia harus segera membawa Kid ke rumah sakit. Tapi, Kid pasti akan histeris lagi jika mobil mulai memasuki halaman rumah sakit. Nakamori melirik ke samping. Kid sedang menatap keluar jendela. Setelah semua kejadian yang dialami Kid, monocle dan topinya masih tetap berada di tempatnya, menyembunyikan identitas Kid dengan sempurna. Kid sudah tenang sekarang. Memang, matanya masih terlihat berkabut dan tidak fokus, tapi setidaknya ia tidak ketakutan lagi.

Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Datar. Conan takjub melihat Kid yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesakitan sedikitpun dengan semua luka yang ada pada tubuhnya. Padahal, satu peluru saja sudah membuat Conan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. _Apa yang sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi di tempat itu? _

Mobil berhenti di lampu merah. Nakamori mencari-cari sebotol air yang biasa ada di mobilnya. Setelah memastikan Kid tidak sedang memperhatikannya, ia memasukkan obat tidur ke dalamnya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Kid. Kid menoleh.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus"

Kid memandang Nakamori dengan curiga, tapi akhirnya ia terima dan mulai meminumnya.

Lampu hijau, Nakamori kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Ketika bertemu lampu merah selanjutnya, terlihat Kid mulai mengantuk. Dan pada lampu merah berikutnya, Kid sudah tertidur.

Nakamori menarik napas lega dan melirik ke spion tengah. Conan dan Heiji jelas-jelas tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Nakamori, tetapi diam saja. Mereka punya pikiran yang sama, bahwa lebih baik membawanya ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan seperti itu.

* * *

_12 p.m._

Nakamori, Heiji, dan Conan duduk menunggu di ruang tunggu tak jauh dari ruang operasi. Ketika mereka sampai di rumah sakit, Kid masih tertidur. Dan sekarang, sudah sekitar dua jam berlalu sejak Kid masuk ke ruang operasi. Heiji baru saja menutup telepon dari gurunya yang marah-marah karena Heiji menghilang dari hotel sejak kemarin ketika terlihat lampu operasi mati. Mereka bertiga segera menghampiri Dokter yang baru saja keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sensei?" Nakamori bertanya.

"Operasinya berhasil baik. Kami berhasil mengeluarkan lima peluru dari tubuhnya. Aku yakin, tubuhnya bisa pulih dengan cepat"

Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat lega mendengar berita itu.

"Tapi," Dokter itu menyambung,

"Sejujurnya, daripada luka fisik, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan luka psikisnya…"

"L-luka psikis?" Tanya Nakamori. Wajahnya menegang kembali mendengar hal ini.

"Ya, luka psikis. Melihat banyak orang dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri pasti sangat mengerikan. Apalagi untuk orang yang punya ketetapan ' tidak ada yang boleh terluka'. Ia mengalami terauma. Itu sudah pasti. Aku takut, dalam tiga hari ini ia belum bisa sadar. Atau yang paling parah," Dokter itu sejenak menatap wajah tegang tiga orang di depannya sebelum menyambung kalimatnya.

"Amnesia"

* * *

"Amnesia"

"Mustahil…" bisik Conan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seorang Kid yang dijuluki 'Phantom Thief' kehilangan ingatannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" seru Heiji.

"Itu bisa saja. Tapi, bagaimanapun, sekarang kita hanya bisa berharap tidak akan separah itu. Kemungkinan ia tidak terkena amnesia masih ada kok"

Dokter itu kemudian mendekat pada Nakamori.

"Nakamori-san, aku tahu kau sudah lama Kid dan ingin membongkar identitasnya. Tapi kukatakan satu hal, beberapa saat sebelum operasi, Kid meminta padaku agar jangan seorangpun membuka penyamarannya."

"Benarkah? Apakah sebelum operasi Kid sempat bangun?" Tanya Nakamori tidak percaya.

"Benar. Bahkan menurutku, ia sudah sadar sebelum sampai ke sini"

"Jadi Nakamori-san," Dokter itu meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Nakamori,

"Aku memperingatkanmu agar jangan coba-coba membuka penyamarannya. Atau mengejarnya denga pertanyaan-pertanyaan polisi. Dia pasienku. Jadi, sebagai dokter, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya sampai ia betul-betul pulih seperti semula"

"Aku mengerti…"jawab Nakamori serius. Bagaimanapun, ia tahu, Kid adalah manusia juga. Dan rasanya juga tidak adil, jika ia membuka identitas Kid, jika keadaanya sedang seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Ia akan dipindahkan ke kamar rawat setengah jam lagi." Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan Dokter itupun melangkah pergi.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Kid dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ternyata benar perkiraan dokter bahwa Kid masih belum bisa sadar dari koma. Kemarin Nakamori sudah datang untuk melihat keadaan Kid. Namun, belum ada perkembangan apa-apa. Ia menyuruh beberapa petugasnya tetap mengawasi kamar Kid bergantian. Sampai sekarang belum ada media yang berhasil mencium keberadaan Kid di sini. Untunglah, karena keadaan sudah cukup buruk sekarang. Nakamori keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah sakit.

"Nakamori-keibu!" panggil Conan sambil berlari menghampiri Nakamori.

"Oh, Conan-kun. Kau datang untuk melihat 'dia' lagi?"

"Ya! Kemarin aku tidak sempat datang. Dia belum sadar juga?"tanya Conan.

Nakamori menggeleng.

"Ya. Belum ada perkembangan. Rencananya hari ini Dokter akan melakukan pemeriksaan gelombang otak. Mungkin tadi pagi sudah dilakukan.. Ngomong-ngomong dimana anak Osaka itu?"

"Oh, ngg… katanya ada sedikit urusan dengan guru sekolahnya. Tapi, dia akan menyusul sebentar lagi"

Mereka melihat Dokter baru saja keluar dari kamar Kid. diikuti seorang petugas yang berjaga.

"Oh, Nakamori-keibu. Saya baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan gelombang otak"

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Nakamori.

"Sayang sekali, belum ada perkembangan. Saya sudah mencoba memberikan rangsangan rasa sakit. Tapi tidak ada reaksi."

"Sou desuka.."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah kami masuk, Sensei?" tanya Conan.

"Tentu saja" jawab dokter sambil membuka pintu kembali.

"Mungkin besok saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan u-" Dokter tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sedang Nakamori dan Conan segera berlari menuju tempat tidur Kid. Rapi. Seperti belum pernah ada yang tidur di atasnya.

"Di-dia menghilang…"

**~to be continued~**

Huufft…. Akhirnya publish juga. Hehe, Kid nggak jadi mati~ Ada yang sadar kalo di author's note-nya chapter lalu tiap setelah kata 'mati' ada tanda (?) ?

Lho? Aka kok baru sadar kalo dua chapter sebelumnya belum dikasih disclaimer ya? Parah nih….

Chapter 5 and chapter 6 are dedicated to Petertopitt! Thanks a lot for your many brilliant ideas!Ya, Petertopitt yang minta Aka buatkan bagian yang ada anak umur 7 tahun itu mati. Soalnya waktu itu Aka lagi stuck mikirin gimana buat Kid mempercayai kata-kata Petertopitt berperan banyak waktu Kid ditemukan oleh Nakamori (terutama waktu Kid nodongin pistolnya) . Dan dia juga kasih Aka ide tentang gimana cara membawa Kid ke rumah sakit. Thanks again Petertopitt!

O ya, kali ini Aka akan balas review kalian lewat PM. Makasih atas reviewnya: **Yamazaki Yako, Hinata Hitsugaya, Kumiko Hi-chan, Cosmojewel, GraysHaibara.**

You're so mean for me! *big hug*

Omong-omong, ada yang udah baca fanfic When Pandora's Box is Opened by Mangaluva? Aka baru aja kemarin siap baca sampai akhir. Kereeen! Pantas bisa masuk ke dalam #20 Top DC Fanfic. Nggak nyesel deh kalo baca #Nah, lho? Kok jadi curcol nih?

Sekalian nih, kalian tahu nggak ini Detective Conan Live Action yang mana?

watch?v=J-tcQibHEIY&feature=related

Kalo ada yang tahu, PM Aka ya? Arigatou sebelumnya.


	8. Chapter 7

****Haii Minna~! Genki desuka?

Akhirnya Aka update! Ini karena dorongan Keiko-chan. Arigatou~  
Tapi... Aka hanya akan update satu chapter ini aja untuk saat ini. Dan akan hiatus lagi (lagi-lagi), karena sebenarnya fanfic ini belum siap.

Aka harap, chapter ini nggak mengecewakan...

* * *

**Note :**

"abcabc" -percakapan dengan suara

_abcabc -_bicara dalam hati

_"abc" -_suara dari alat (telepon, hp, dan sejenisnya)

**Disclaimer : **Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are belong to Aoyama Gosho

Kali ini buat warning deh

**Warning : **typo(s), OOC (mungkin), deskripsi nggak dapat, dll.

**~**Now, Let the story begins**~**

**Chapter 7 : Lost**

"Di-dia menghilang…"

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?! Baru saja saya dari ruangan ini dan dia masih belum sadar!" kata Dokter itu tak percaya.

Nakamori segera membuka jendela kamar di lantai tiga itu, langsung terlihat sebuah tali yang masih tergantung di pinggir jendela. Tapi di bawah tak ada siapapun.

Conan memeriksa seisi kamar. Perhatiannya tertuju pada selembar pakaian pasien yang terlipat rapi di meja dekat tempat tidur. Terselip kartu di salah satu kantongnya. Conan mengambilnya.

"Nakamori-keibu, coba lihat ini"

Nakamori menghampiri Conan dan ikut membaca isi kartu itu. Mereka saling pandang kemudian berbalik menghadap ke arah dokter yang memandang dengan pandangan masih tak percaya.

"Dokter, kami perlu bicara denganmu…"

* * *

"Huh! Sensei itu memang benar-benar merepotkan!" keluh Heiji. Ia terpaksa harus ditahan selama tiga jam oleh gurunya di hotel gara-gara selama dua hari tidak juga kembali. Tapi tidak masalah sekarang, sebab sekolahnya akan kembali ke Osaka malam ini dan Heiji tidak berniat ikut.

Jalan-jalan di Tokyo benar-benar padat hari itu. Berbagai macam orang dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda simpang siur di sana sini. Di kejauhan, hampir tidak terlihat karena jauhnya dan terhalang bangunan lain, Heiji melihat gedung yang menjadi tempat kejadian pembunuhan massal beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia kembali berjalan sambil memikirkan masalah Kaito Kid. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia dan Conan memeras otak untuk menemukan titik terang, tapi belum ada hasil lagi, Conan tidak juga mengatakan apa yang disembunyikannya. Tiga mobil polisi yang mengejar mobil penyandera Kaito Kid hari itu gagal menangkapnya setelah mobil hitam tersebut menabrak tangki minyak di pelabuhan dan meledak. Anehnya, setelah dilakukan penyelidikan, tidak ada mayat yang ditemukan.

_Memang ada beberapa poin yang aneh, hanya sa-_

BRUK

Pikirannya terputus ketika seorang gadis berkacamata tak sengaja menabrak Heiji.

"Su-sumimasen…" Setelah gadis itu minta maaf, ia langsung berlari pergi terburu-buru.

Tanpa sadar, Heiji memperhatikan gadis itu sampai ia hilang dibalik kerumunan.

"Ng? Perasaan apa ini?"

* * *

Bagaimana sebaiknya? Apa ia kembali dulu? Benarkah keputusannya pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan pesan itu?

Kaito membersihkan daun-daun yang menempel di bajunya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus keras, membuat daun-daun kembali beterbangan. _Mungkin akan ada badai…_

Yah, ia kembali dulu ke rumahnya. Toh, ia belum punya rencana lain setelah meninggalkan rumah sakit. Daripada berkeliaran tidak jelas? Tapi, dengan badan penuh perban begini, tidak mungkin ia keluar begitu saja. Maka, ia melepas monocle dan topinya. Dan sesaat kemudian, sosok Kaito sudah berganti menjadi sosok gadis berkacamata biasa.

* * *

Menjejakkan kaki keluar gerbang rumah sakit, perasaan aneh menyelimuti Kaito. Ia merasa…bebas? Ya, BEBAS! Rasanya ingin berlari-lari dan berteriak. Tapi, tidak mungkin kan? Ia tahu, masih banyak masalah yang harus diselesaikannya. Tentu saja ia ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu, kejadian mengerikan itu. Ia takut? Mungkin. Tapi ia bukan orang yang lemah. Ia berusaha keras melawan. Ia ingat saat ia ditemukan Nakamori. Saat ia hampir hancur. Dan untunglah, sesaat kemudian ia sadar, Nakamori dan dua orang itu berusaha menolongnya. Ia tahu Nakamori memasukkan obat tidur ke botol itu, tapi ia memilih percaya pada mereka. Percaya kalau mereka akan menolongnya.

Satu hal sebenarnya, Kaito bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Hanya sedikit sekali orang-orang yang benar-benar dipercayanya. Bukan apa-apa, ia merasa tidak boleh melonggarkan kewaspadaan pada siapapun. Apalagi sejak ia mengetahui keberadaan organisasi itu, yang bisa datang kapan saja dan dimana saja. Jii-chan, tentu saja benar-benar ia percaya. Ia bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakek sendiri. Kemudian ibunya. Yah, walaupun sangat jarang bertemu sih, tapi ibunya yang paling mengerti Kaito. Aoko Nakamori, sebagai teman sejak kecil, mau tidak mau tumbuh rasa percaya itu dalam diri Kaito. Tapi, bahkan rasa percaya tidak membiarkan Kaito menceritakan semua masalah yang dihadapinya. Terutama tentang 'Kaitou Kid' pada Aoko. Ia lebih memilih menyimpan semuanya sendiri daripada menceritakannya. Untuk apa menyusahkan orang lain dengan masalahnya? Apalagi jika dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Aoko mengetahui tentang masalah yang satu itu. Ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik, untunglah. Sehingga orang-orang menganggap Kaito Kuroba hanyalah anak SMA biasa yang terlalu hiperaktif, santai, dan jahil, seperti tidak punya masalah. Apakah ia benar-benar percaya pada Conan Edogawa? Sejujurnya, tidak. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih meragukan keputusannya menitipkan 'Pandora' pada orang itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Saat itu hanya insting saja yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Dan biasanya instingnya tidak pernah salah. Apa mungkin ia mulai percaya pada orang itu?

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di bagian kota Tokyo yang cukup padat. Dan saat itulah ia melihat seseorang di antara kerumunan.

"Tantei-han?" gumamnya sambil menyeringai kecil "Kesempatan bagus…".

Tangannya mempersiapkan suatu benda dan sesaat kemudian, ia berlari-lari seolah sedang terburu-buru.

BRUK

"Su-sumimasen…"

Setelah berpura-pura minta maaf, ia kembali berlari.

Beberapa belokan setelahnya, barulah ia kembali berjalan. Sambil memasang earphone kecil di telinganya, ia masuk ke dalam shinkansen.

Terdengar suara ramai dari earphone itu. _Dia mau pergi kemana sih?_pikir Kaito

"_Ka-kau_?!" Kaito mendengar Heiji berseru tiba-tiba "_Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!"_

_ "Hm? Hattori Heiji?" _terdengar orang lain menjawab.

_Eh?Suara ini..?_

_ "Jam 11 menit 42 detik 50… waktu yang biasa untuk berada di tempat seperti ini kan?Ada apa rupanya?"_sambung orang tersebut.

_Ha-hakuba?!_

* * *

__Hyaaa! Aka benar-benar minta maaf kalau mengecewakan m(_ _)m *nangis di pojokan

Dan Aka berterima kasih (sangat) atas review-review yang masuk. Karena Aka lupa siapa-siapa aja yang udah Aka balas, Aka balas di sini lagi ya?

**Ravenia Chloe :** Makasih atas reviewnya... Tentang Magic Kaito nya... Aka udah nonton lho! Dan baru sadar kalau episode 10-12 juga udah rilis!

**Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano : **Eh? kalo Hi-chan kayaknya udah dibalas lewat PM ya? udah tahu alasannya kan? ;) . Chapter ini _cliffhanger lho... _Hoho...

**Cosmojewel : **Makasih reviewnya! *peluk-peluk* Tunggu update selanjutnya ya? *wink*

**MNC21 : **Eh? Manggilnya apa ya? Monica-san aja ya? Pokoknya, Aka sangat terbantu dengan review dari Monica-san. Dan Aka semakin sadar, ternyata sangat-sangat banyak kekurangan dari fanfic pertama Aka ini. Mohon review lagi ya? Yoroshiku onegaishimasu... m(_ _)m

**Takato the Daydreamer : **manggilnya Liena-chan aja ya? Makasih atas reviewnya! Waktu nerima review dari kamu, Aka kaget lho, karena masih ada yang mau baca fanfic ini. Mind to review again?

**Kashinya Keiko : **Keiko-chan~ makasiiih banget atas review dan pm-ya. Chapter ini Aka publish hari ini sesuai janji. Maaf banget kalau ternyata mengecewakan. Masih mau menunggu update-nya kan?

Kritik dan saran tetap ditunggu~


End file.
